


I Can't Feel a Thing Without You by My Side

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U, after the death of their son, Anne retires to a convent. Six months after Richard wins Bosworth, they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The majority of the time, the abbey walls shut out the outside world, and Anne found she liked that very much. Although she'd not taken vows, and still was undecided whether she would or not; most of the time, she did not truly want to know what was going on in the rest of the world. Choosing to come to Bisham Abbey had been just about the hardest choice she'd ever made in her life. She was certain her father would have thought she was giving up. But after Ned died what else had she to live for? She was barren, ten years without conceiving again at all had proven that. Her husband was the King, and one threatened with invasion, no she'd decided the best thing she could do was leave. Besides, she was certain he no longer loved her, if he ever had. He had Elizabeth now, and as much as the idea made her sick, she was certain the bastard Rivers girl would bear many children for him. 

As much as she tried not to pay attention to the outside world, Anne could not help but hear of Tudor's invasion attempt. She prayed for Richard's safety and success. She'd been his wife for too many years to do otherwise. She'd been relieved to learn of his victory at Bosworth. At least he was alive. Although she did suspect she would receive word soon that he'd started divorce proceedings to end their marriage. But months went by, and she received no word at all. She heard nothing from him, and occassionally she did hear court gossip from those who stopped to spend the night at the abbey. She learned that Elizabeth had married a northern magnate. Anne had been shocked by this news. She'd been so certain Richard would end up marrying Elizabeth. Now, she had no idea what would happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard stopped his horse on the hill overlookng Bisham Abbey. It was a peaceful setting bucolic, and he knew he was likely to disturb Anne's peace. It had been nearly a year and a half since she'd left court, a year and a half since he last saw her. He'd not even gone out to see her off, too caught up in his own grief and anger. Grief at the loss of their son, anger at Anne for leaving. He regretted that now, perhaps he would have been able to stop her. Letting Anne go was one of about a million regrets he had now. He had not sent word to the Abbey to expect his arrival. There had been a part of him, which feared she would refuse to see him. She'd not written, not even before or after the battle. He hoped by catching Anne off guard, she would agree to see him. 

He was her husband, he could order her to return. As his wife, he knew Anne would obey, but he also knew that could be an unmitigated disaster. No, he would have to hope she would want to return with him; or hope and pray that he could persuade her to return. The truth was he needed her, desperately needed her by his side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first, Anne ignored the horses she could hear in the courtyard. Visitors to the abbey were not unusual, perhaps she would learn news of the outside world. Her attention was caught by a white horse, which she saw through the window. When she looked closer, Anne was shocked to see the royal standard, and even more shocked when she saw Richard talking to the abbess. What in the world was he doing here? 

Anne had only a moment to think before one of the novice nuns came bursting into her chambers. 

"My lady!" The girl said quickly. "The King is here to see you." 

"Well then, if the King has travelled this far, then I must see him." Anne replied. 

She was startled to hear a low chuckle from the door, one she'd not heard in years. Turning, swiftly, she saw Richard standing in the door. As the novice curtseyed to him, Anne started to do the same. 

Rihard quickly crossed the space between them, and placed his hand on her elbow. "You, of all people, never have to curtsey." 

Anne nodded, mutely as he brought her left hand, which still bore her wedding ring, to his lips. He never broke eye contact, and Anne knew her face had to be flushed. She was trying not to think of how his touch and burned through the fabric of her dress; nor was she thinking of how his lips had scalded her skin. She still loved him. God help her, after all they'd said and done, she still loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood in silence as the young novice made a hasty exit. Neither seemed willing to speak, unwilling to break the spell which had enveloped them. Anne searched Richard's face, his eyes, and frankly did not like what she saw. His hair looked a bit disheavled, but travel was probably the explanation for that. No, it was his eyes that gave her the most pause. They were even more haunted than they'd looked after the loss of the princes. She remembered him telling her that he'd play whatever cards he must to defeat Tudor. She found herself wondering how far he'd gone, although she was not certain she really wanted to know. 

Richard found himself studying Anne as well. He could not help but notice she looked well rested, content. He admitted to himself that it bothered him that she seemed to do better without him than he did without her. 

Anne realized she was no longer able to tell what he was thinking. Once, she'd been able to, but now his clouded eyes hid his thoughts from her. Almost of its own volation, her hand came up and touched his cheek. A moment later, his own hand covered hers. "Richard." She murmured. 

"Anne." He murmured, relieved that she didn't pull away as he reached for her and pulled her close. 

Anne felt his shuddering breath as she didn't move away, and she started to rub his back. She gave herself up to the feeling of being in his arms. 

After holding her for several minutes, Richard moved back a little. "You look well." He said softly. 

Anne smiled a bit, reaching out to touch his hair. "I wish I could say the same about you." 

He smiled ruefully. "Then I would know you were lying." He said softly. 

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Why did you come, Richard?" 

"You." He said simply. 

After a moment, she smiled. Of course she'd realized that. There was no other reason for Richard to visit the Abbey. 

He stepped back. "The truth is Anne, I'm a fool." He glanced over at her. "You don't have to hide your smile at that." 

At that she laughed a it. "You are in some ways, but not in others." She replied. 

He nodded. "I let us be driven apart." He said softly. 

She shook her head. "No, Richard if we are telling the truth, you did not let us be driven apart; you drove us apart." 

His breath caught as he realized Anne was not going to make this easy. "You are right." He said after a few moments. 

Anne stared at him. She'd not expected him to say that. "You said you would play whatever cards you had to against Tudor, and perhaps we could have withstood that on its own. But coupled with..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. 

"Edward's death." Richard murmured. 

"We couldn't withstand it all." She said softly. 

After a moment, he nodded. "And seeing me again..."

"Brings it all back." She finished, and then softly continued. "Yes." 

Richard crossed the distance between them, wrapping Anne up tightly in his embrace. "Let it out." He said softly. 

Anne still tried to fight her grief and pain, just as she'd been fighting it since arriving at the abbey, but finally she just broke down and sobbed. 

Richard held her close, just letting her cry as long as she needed to. He gently rubbed circles on her back, and mumurmed softly, soothingly to her. 

Sniffling, she raised her head from his chest. "I've soaked your doublet." She said softly. 

"Shhhh, it matters not." He replied, kissing her forehead. 

Anne sighed softly. "I know why you've come." 

"You do?" He murmured. 

She nodded. "You want me to come back with you." She murmured. 

"Yes." He nodded. "That is true." 

She nodded. "We have to talk about everything, even the things that are panful." As Anne looked up into his eyes, she saw the haunted look, which had receded a bit return. She acknowledged what she'd known from the moment she'd looked into his eyes, what she'd not wanted to acknowledge before. "You bedded her." She said softly. 

Richard looked down, unable to meet her eyes. He'd hoped so much to not have to tell her. He should have realized Anne would realize it though. She'd always found him easy to read. "Yes." He finally replied, in a choked voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard had not said a word since he'd confessed, nor had Anne. He watched as she stood by the window; from the slump of her shoulders, and the way she was resting her head against the window, he knew she was hurt, dreadfully hurt. He watched as she dabbed at her eyes with the hankerchief he'd given her when she'd been crying earlier. 

"When?" Anne was suprised by how steady her voice sounded. 

"Just before the battle." He replied. 

Anne nodded, still not turning to face him. "Was it worth it?" She asked. 

Richard stared at her for a moment, that was not what he'd expected her to say. "What?" He asked. 

"The cards you played to defeat Tudor, was it worth it?" She asked softly. 

"No." He said softly, with no hesitation. 

The quickness of his response reassured Anne more than anything else could have. "Many years ago, I remember a man who said as long as he had me and his own honor, he was content. I've found myself wondering what happened to him?" 

Richard closed the space between them. "He took the crown, lost you, and then his honor." He said softly. 

She looked up at him. "I would say your honor was going before I left." 

Richard's breath caught, deep down he knew she was right. "I made you doubt me." 

"Yes." She nodded. 

"And my love for you." He murmured. 

"Yes, that too." She nodded. 

Richard took a deep breath, relieved when she did not flinch away from his touch. "It has always been you." He said softly. 

"Always?" She questioned. 

He then realized, he'd never actually told her. "When we learned you were to marry Lancaster," he swallowed as Anne looked away, "that was when I realized I loved you." 

"Why did you never say?" She asked softly. 

"We were married, happy, it didn't seem...." 

"It would have eased my mind." She said softly. 

"You've doubted..." He said almost incredulously. 

Anne took a deep breath before speaking. "I know the settlement of my mother's fortune made provision for you to keep the land in the event that we divorce." 

"Anne, I never asked for that to be added, nor would I have used it." He said softly. 

After a moment, Anne nodded, turning away and looking out the window again. She shook her head, trying to dispel the images which were flooding her mind. Images of Richard and Elizabeth embracing, intimately. "How long?" She asked. 

"What?" He asked, startled and not following her train of thought. 

"How long did you bed her?" Anne asked. In the silence that followed, Anne knew she had her answer; and it was not one to her liking. 

"Months." He finally replied, realizing he would not be able to fool her. 

Anne closed her eyes, her mind racing now, the images assaulting her even more than before. 

"Anne...." Richard whispered. 

"No." She shook her head, indicating she wanted him no closer. 

He stopped immediately, not coming any closer to her. 

"Did she conceive?" She finally asked in a choked voice. 

"No." He said immediately. 

Anne turned back to face Richard, not trying at all to hide her tears. 

"Anne." He said softly, moving over to her. She didn't move as he wiped away her tears. "Do you know how much I hate that I've hurt you like this? You must hate me." 

"Would be easier if I did." She murmured. 

Richard nodded, reaching out, and brushing back her hair. 

Anne sighed softly looking up at him. "I need tonight, Richard to think and to pray." 

"Whatever you need." He said softly. 

"Just tonight." She murmured. 

"Whatever you need." He repeated, taking her hand, kissing it, and then turning to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne had tossed and turned for several hours, before finally giving up the idea of sleep and getting up. She wrapped her dressing gown around her, and now sat near the fire with a cup of wine. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw images she did not want to see, could not bear to see. She looked up as Beatrice, the young novice who often stayed with her came in. 

"Is there anything you need my lady?" She asked. 

"Tell me," Anne said softly. "Why is forgiveness so difficult?" She asked. 

"Because we have to let go of our hatreds to forgive." 

Anne nodded. "When you've been hurt a lot..."

"Do you not believe you would feel better if you forgive?" Beatrice asked. 

Anne sighed softly. "Yes." She said softly. 

"What is holding you back my lady?" Beatrice asked. 

"Promises that have been broken." She said softly. 

Beatrice nodded. "And is the King the only one who has broken promises?" She asked pointedly. 

Anne almost said something to Beatrice about her impertience, but she also realized Beatrice was right. She had been the one to leave. A large part of her wanted to let Richard stew tonight, let him wonder what she would do. But another wanted to get this over, and it was that part which one. "Where is the King stay?" She asked Beatrice. 

"The abbess' chambers." She replied. 

Anne nodded. "Thank you." She stood to leave. 

"You do not wish to change my lady?" Beatrice asked. 

Anne shook her head. "No." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Anne entered the chambers, she found Richard setting by the fire, just as she had been. He seemed to be lost in thought, and had not noticed her presence. 

"You cannot sleep either?" She said softly. 

Richard jumped a little, as she'd startled him. "No." He shook his head. 

She moved closer to him. "Why not?"

"Fear." He admitted softly. 

"Of what?" By this time, Anne was standing next to him. 

Richard turned red-rimmed eyes to face her. "That you will not forgive." 

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. "At this moment, I'm torn between wanting to kill you, and wanting to tell you that I love you." She said exasberately. 

Anne's words did bring a smile to his face for a moment. "Which is winning?" He asked. 

"You are still alive, aren't you?" She said softly. 

Richard laughed softly. "For how long?" 

"As long as the Lord allows, unless you stray again..." She shrugged. 

"I will not." He promised softly. 

To her credit, Anne did not reply that she doubted he'd strictly planned to stray this time. After a moment, she nodded. 

Richard held his hand out to her, and after a short hesitation, Anne put her hand into his, and let him pull her down onto his lap. 

"Why are you unable to sleep?" He asked softly. 

"Everytime I close my eyes, I see you and....her." The way Anne said her, made the word sound like an expletive. 

Richard closed his eyes, pulling her closer. "I wish I could undo it, that I could go back." 

"We can't." She replied. "But we can move on." Anne couldn't help but smile at the hope she saw in his eyes. 

"That is what you want?" He said softly. "To move on?"

"There's still a lot between us." She said softly. "But yes, that is what I want."

"All I want is you." He said softly. 

"You have me." She said softly, leaning in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to write Anne as a woman of her time, yes she's furiously angry with Richard, and very hurt. But she's also a 15th century woman. She's vowed to obey her husband, and deep down, she knows by leaving after Edward died she did disobey him. She knew from the moment he came to the Abbey that she would return to London with him, she's just choosing to fix things between them as much as possible. It doesn't mean they don't have a lot to talk about, because to completely repair their relationship, they will need to have several difficult conversations. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the reason I rated the story M. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Anne sighed softly, opening her eyes. The sun was streaming through the windows, looking at the shadows, it appeared to be almost midday. It had been years since she'd last slept that late, but considering dawn had been breaking when she and Richard had fallen asleep, she was not surprised. She raised her head up a little from Richard's chest, of course he was still sleeping. That did not surprise her at all. She lay there watching him for a bit. Even in sleep now, he looked careworn, the lines on his face did not smooth, as they had in the past. She knew last night's passion had been a balm for both of their wounded spirits, and had definitely replaced the images of him and Elizabeth together with images and feelings she found immensely more pleasurable. She blushed remembering exactly how passionate they had become. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed softly, into the kiss. Sitting on Richard's lap, kissing had always been one of her favorite activities, and clearly he had not forgotten that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him She groaned softly, as he deepened the kiss. "Richard." She murmured, pulling back a bit to breath. She found herself laughing softly as he grinned up at her. A wicked, promising grin, which he'd always reserved for the privacy of the bedchamber. 

"Tell me what you want?" He whispered. 

Anne groaned softly, as his lips started to move down her throat. "You." She whispered. "Only you." 

"You have me." He said softly, tracing her slender collarbone with his lips. 

Anne's breath caught as she felt his hand slip under her nightgown. "Richard..." She murmured. 

He laughed very softly. "Patience." He murmured, as he pushed her gown from her shoulders, his lips soon following the path his hand had taken. He smiled to himself, feeling her restless movements on his lap. He moved his hands down to her hips, stilling her movments. 

Anne was not surprised when he stood a few moments later, and carried her over to the bed. Nor was she surprised by the gentleness he used to lay her on the bed. As he pushed her gown up over her hips, she knew exactly what he planned, and she shivered as he planted several kisses along each of her inner thighs. 

Later, she gazed up into his eyes, his gaze willing her to not close her own eyes, or to look away. Their movements were perfectly in time with each other, their breaths also coming in time with each other. She moaned softly as Richard kissed her. 

The first twinklings of the dawn light found Anne laying spent and very satisfied in Richard's arms. She sighed very softly, snuggling close. "The sun is coming up." She murmured. 

"So it is." He replied. One hand stroking her hair, the other holding one of her hands against his chest. "Sleep." He said softly

"We're going to scandalize the abbey." She laughed. 

He shrugged, laughing just a bit. "I'd say it's quite possible we already have." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne felt Richard start to stir before she heard him, sighing contently, she snuggled closer to him. Soon, she felt his lips on her forehead, then moving down to her eyelids, each of her cheeks, her chin, before he kissed her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving even closer to him. 

"Quite a pleasant way to awaken." He murmured in her ear. 

She smiled softly. "I have no complaints." 

"Would you care to scandalize the abbey again?" He was kissing her neck now. 

"Unless you stop, I believe we will." She laughed. 

Richard raised up, looking down at her. "And do you want me to stop?" He asked softly

"No." She murmured. "Not at all." 

It was late afternoon when they finally rose from bed. Anne laughed softly, finding her discarded nightgown and dressing gown on the floor. She slipped the nightgown over her head and tied the wrapper around her waist. 

"You don't have to wear those." Richard said softly. 

Anne looked over at him, as he was pulling on his doublet. "I do realize you prefer me naked and in bed, however, we do need to eat."

Richard laughed softly, moving over to her. "What I meant is I brought a few of your old gowns." 

Anne stared at him for a moment. "What?" 

"I knew that if you decided to return to London, you would want to look every inch your station." He said softly. They both had always been aware of how important it was to look regal. 

"Where are they?" Anne asked, as he moved over to one of the coffers he'd brought. She moved to his side as he opened it, and peered inside. "Richard..." She said softly, realizing he'd picked her very favorites, and had included her fine linen undergarments. 

Richard's eyes met hers. "You think I did not recall which gowns you favored?" He said as she withdrew a green silk gown from the coffer. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. "I am going to change." She said softly, feeling like she needed some space for just a moment. As she changed into the clothes, Anne's mind was racing. Had he truly been so certain she would return with him? And if he recalled all of these things about her, then what had taken him so long to come to his senses? And how had he let her leave in the first place?

"Anne?" Richard said softly. 

She turned to face him. "Yes?" She said softly, still lost in thought. 

Richard moved over to her. "You'll need help lacing the gown." He said softly, then he grinned. "And I thought I would offer my services." 

Anne laughed softly at that, turning so that he could lace her gown. She was quiet as he started. "You realize this amuses me?" She said softly. 

"What does?" He asked. 

"How good you are at playing a ladies maid." She laughed. 

Laughing softly, he replied. "I admit I much prefer unlacing a gown to lacing you into one." 

Anne smiled. "Oh, that I know." 

Richard leaned down, kissing each of her shoulders, before pulling the gown over them. "What is on your mind?" He said softly. 

"Several things." She replied. 

"I know last night you felt there were several things between us. Do you still feel that?" He asked softly. 

"Perhaps not as strongly, but there are things..."

"What?"

"Why did you not try to stop me from leaving?" She asked softly. 

Richard closed his eyes for a moment. "Two reasons." He said softly. "The first, you had rejected me, or at least that was how it seemed." 

"When Edward died." She said softly. "And I said there was no point in touching me." 

"Yes." He replied. 

She took a deep breath. "That was my grief, I said things...accused you of things that were false." 

"I realize now that was your grief speaking, not you." He reassured her. 

"You said there were two things." 

"I still remember the girl who I found on a battlefield, and had no control over anything in her life." 

She nodded. "And you've always given me control when and where you can." She said softly. 

"Yes." He nodded. "I've always tried."

She nodded. "I can accept those." 

Richard tied the final lacings of her gown, and then placed his hands on her shoulders, urging Anne to turn around and face him. "What else troubles you?" He asked. 

"Why did it take you so long to come for me?" She asked softly. 

Richard was quiet for a long moment. "At least part of it was Tudor." 

She nodded. "You defeated him months ago." 

"Yes." He nodded. "The rest...." He had no idea how to say this to Anne, that it had been because of Elizabeth and his infatuation with her. 

Anne looked up at him, watching as the shadows came back to his eyes. "Because of Elizabeth?" She asked. 

After a moment's pause. "As much as it shames me to admit it, yes."

Anne looked down for a moment. "Thank you for being honest." She said softly. 

"I've always tried to be honest with you." He said softly. 

"That's always been one of the things I've loved most about you." She murmured. 

"Anne?" Richard said softly, and she could clearly hear the question in his voice. 

"Are you returning with me for duty or for love?" He asked. 

Anne looked up, marvelling anew at how well he really knew her. "Both." She said softly. "I am Queen, and I have a duty to England. I am your wife, and I have a duty to you." Her hand went up to caress his cheek. "But I also love you very much." 

Richard pulled her tightly into his arms, and it wasn't long until Anne's arms were around him just as tightly. "I will spend the rest of my life making the last two years up to you." He pledged softly. 

"Just spend the rest of our lives loving me." She murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be an epilogue, set five years or so into their future.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue: Five years later

Anne stood by the open window, enjoying the late summer sun. She could hear the sounds of laughter from the gardens, and she gazed down fondly. Six years had passed since Richard had defeated Tudor at Bosworth, well over five years since she'd returned with him from Bisham Abbey. She could still remember the cheers of the crowd when she rode into London by his side on that early spring day. Even when Richard was unpopular in the south, her kindness and good deeds had made her popular amongst the people. She had glanced over at him as they'd ridden through the streets. She was shrewd enough to realize her own popularity could only help him. As his eyes met hers, Anne realized he enjoyed the cries and acclaim their people gave her, even if they did not do the same for him. That had changed now though, the reforms he'd passed through parliament, and the way he was willing to listen to the people had made Richard a popular leader. There were times Anne thought he was just as popular as his brother Edward had been, but for different reasons. No, Richard would never be the boisterous king his older brother had been, he was too quiet, too solemn for that; but he wanted to serve his people, and finally they'd realized that and had come to love him for it. 

She smiled, hearing the laughter, actually it was more like giggling now, coming from the gardens. She wouldn't have said their reconcilation had been totally easy. Even though they'd talked before leaving Bisham Abbey, there were still old wounds that needed to heal, and for a couple of years those wounds had occassionally festered for both of them. There had been times they'd argued, quite fiercely, although she had to admit the making up had been quite enjoyable. 

She gazed out the window watching them, she was feeling better than she had that morning, so perhaps she would go and join them. Her husband and their son, their miracle child as she and Richard had privately called him. As she reached the gardens, she saw that Richard was currently teaching him how to fight with a small wooden sword, and Anne could not help but laugh as their little boy managed to hit his father, and Richard fell backwards pretending as if he were gravely injured. At the sound of her laughter, their little boy came running to her. She immediately knelt down to catch him in her arms. 

"Mama!" He cried, running to her. Anne braced herself as she hugged him tightly for he was strong, and the force of him running to her could almost knock her down at times. "You're feeling better? Papa said you were sick this morning." 

Anne smiled, holding him close. "Yes, I am.

"I don't like it when you're sick, Mama." He squirmed out of her arms. "Did you see?! I beat Papa!" 

Anne laughed softly. "Yes, I did see." She grinned, looking up as Richard came over to them. When he held his hand out to her, Anne let him help her up. Both of them laughed softly, watching as their son ran around the garden fighting and defeating imaginary Saracens and Scots. 

"Saracens?" Anne laughed softly. Of course, she knew Richard would love to be able to lead a Crusade, such as the first Richard had done. 

He shrugged. "He likes the stories of Richard Coeur de Lion." 

She laughed softly. "I wonder why?" 

"No idea." Richard said softly. 

Anne sighed softly, resting her head on his shoulder. The birth of their son had done a lot to completely heal their relationship. Anne had worried and fretted over her barenness, although Richard had never said or done anything show it concerned him. As a woman, and a wife though, there had been times Anne had felt like a bit of a failure. 

Richard leaned down to her. "You're feeling better now?" He said softly. 

"Yes, much." She replied. 

"Hmmmm." He kissed her forehead. "That pleases me." He said softly. 

She smiled and nodded. Of course, she knew what he speculated, what she herself speculated. But it was much to early to know if she was with child. She hardly let herself dare to hope, after all she'd gone thirteen years without conceiving, and it seemed too much to dare to hope that she'd conceived again. She turned, wrapping her arms around Richard and sighing softly as his arms wrapped around her tightly. 

"I love you." He whispered into her hair. 

"And I love you." She said softly. She loved him more than just about anything. They'd been through the fire, been tested, and in the end were stronger than they'd been. She was happy by Richard's side as his Queen, and more imporantly as his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've completed a multI-chapter fIc! It's been years since I have, so please indulge me in a moment's celebration. 
> 
> As for whether Anne is pregnant or not at the end, that is up to the reader.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story perhaps 3-4 chapters long. It only cover whether they are able to reconcile or not. I felt trying to write a longer story would make this one much too similar to I Don't Have a Choice, but I Still Choose You.


End file.
